Touche pas à ma famille
by Diabella
Summary: Encore des vacances au Terrier. Harry y retrouve Ron, Hermione et Ginny... One Shot HPGW


**Coucou, voici un nouveau petit One Shot ! Entre Harry et... Bah vous verez bien, mais c'est un couple que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ! J'espere que ca vous plaira ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews... Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez...**

**Disclamer: comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR... sniff**

**Bisous**

Pas touche à ma famille !

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouvait au Terrier pour la fin des vacances d'été. Hermione était déjà là, elle discutait avec Ginny en riant à l'autre bout du jardin, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Fred et George n'étaient pas là, leur boutique de farces pour sorcier facétieux leur prenait tout leur temps. Bill et Charly étaient également absent, le premier étant en pleins préparatifs de mariage, le second en mission pour l'ordre en Slovaquie.

Lorsque Harry arriva, il fut, comme à l'accoutumée, accueilli grassement par Molly Weasley. Celle-ci lui avait préparé un sandwich.

Le voyage a été long mon chéri, il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

C'est vrai que ça lui ferait du bien de manger quelque chose ! Tes moldus ne te nourrissent toujours pas ? demanda Ron.

Harry eut un sourire. Comme il se sentait bien dans la famille de Ron. Il n'était pas transparent, on le considérait au même titre que tous les autres membres de la famille.

Harry ? l'interpella Hermione en courant vers lui.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de réceptionner son amie qui lui sauta au cou.

Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas eu le même accueil moi ? se plaignit Ron.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et préféra ne pas répondre.

Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Et bien, ça va ! Je suis content d'être ici, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Avec qui es-tu venu ? s'enquit Ginny.

Avec Rémus et Tonks !

Ginny fit un grand sourire.

Alors, finalement, c'est officiel entre eux ou pas ? quémanda-t-elle.

Ginny ! la reprit Hermione. Ça ne nous regarde pas ! C'est leur vie privée…

En fait, ils se sont comportés normalement, déclara Harry. Je pense que c'est à cause de Sirius. Rémus doit avoir l'impression de le trahir en sortant avec quelqu'un de sa famille.

C'est vrai que je n'aimerai pas que mon meilleur ami sorte avec ma sœur, déclara Ron sans réfléchir.

Puis, voyant le regard mauvais de Ginny, il baissa les yeux.

Enfin, je veux dire… se rattrapa-t-il. Vous faites ce que vous voulez !

J'espère bien ! s'exclama Ginny en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, on ne te l'a pas annoncé, mais Harry et moi, on est ensemble depuis le mois de juin dernier.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Et Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

Ne fait pas cette tête Harry, parvint à dire Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

C'est vrai, tu as vraiment l'air idiot comme ça ! ajouta Hermione, dans le même état.

Ron non plus ne riait pas. Il regarda dangereusement Harry, puis comprenant la blague, se mit à rire aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le délicieux dîné de Mrs Weasley, les garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour parler Quidditch. Les filles, de leur coté, avait préféré faire une promenade dehors. A minuit, Ron s'endormit comme une masse. Harry, lui, était allongé dans son lit de camps. Il regardait le plafond en réfléchissant. Cette première journée au Terrier lui avait fait du bien. Mais Sirius lui manquait toujours. C'est vrai que les Weasley le considéraient comme un membre de la famille. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que leur petit protégé avait un faible pour la cadette de la famille ?

Harry fut rapidement interrompu dans ses pensées quand on frappa timidement à la porte. Il se leva précautionneusement, de sorte de ne pas réveiller Ron et alla ouvrir, passant seulement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était torse nu, et il en voyait vraiment pas qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de venir dans cette chambre à cette heure.

Ginny ? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant la jolie tête rousse de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je ne te dérange pas ? murmura-t-elle. Il faudrait que je te parle.

Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Heu… Bah, j'aurais préféré ce soir. Mais si tu es trop fatigué, c'est pas grave, répondit Ginny en rougissant.

Attends, je mets un tee-shirt et j'arrive.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et enfila le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main avant de sortir de la chambre sans un bruit.

Ginny le conduisit dans le jardin où il faisait frais mais pas trop froid.

Alors qu'est-ce qui nécessitait d'urgence mon attention en pleine nuit ? questionna Harry en s'asseyant par terre.

LA rouquine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'installa à coté de Harry et leva la tête vers le ciel.

La nuit est belle vue d'ici ! Je viens souvent regarder les étoiles. Ça me fait du bien. J'en profite pour faire le vide dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle.

Et c'est pour me montrer les étoiles que tu m'as amené ici ? demanda le survivant en baillant.

Ginny ignora encore sa question et continua.

Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive plus à laisser aller mes penser. Il y en a une qui refuse de me quitter.

Elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête. Elle semblait avoir trouvé sur le sol quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour ne plus rien dire. De son coté, Harry venait de comprendre que Ginny allait lui parler d'une de ses nombreuses histoires de cœur, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Un nœud commençait déjà à nouer son estomac.

Je ne vois pas ce que tu essayes de me dire. Tu sais, Hermione est plus douée que moi pour parler des histoires d'amour ! Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de t'aider sur ce plan là.

J'en ai déjà parlé à Hermione. Enfin, elle l'avait deviné depuis longtemps. Mais ce qu'il y a… C'est que justement, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Harry fit un bond en comprenant que c'était lui qui hantait les pensées de Ginny. Il resta muet un instant, puis il sentit Ginny se lever. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait. Il se redressa et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour chasser une larme. Ce qu'elle était belle… Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais le laissa faire, levant à son tour son regard vers Harry. Jamais elle n'avait cru voir autant de souffrances se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Ginny, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main. Tu es aussi la seule à m'empêcher de raisonner normalement. Je… Mais, tu vois, je ne veux pas que ta famille m'en veuille. Ils ont tous tant fait pour moi… S'ils…

Ne dis pas ça. Ma famille préférera que je sois avec toi qu'avec le premier venu. Fred et George t'adorent, Ron est ton meilleur ami… Tu ne déclencheras pas une "guerre des Weasley" ! dit-elle en riant.

Harry se détendit soudain et esquissa un sourire. Ginny se mit face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage se rapprochant de celui du survivant. De plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Tout doucement, Ginny déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir connu tel baiser. C'était sucré mais aussi terriblement sensuel. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, de sorte d'être complètement en accord avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il était venu au terrier ; Ginny ne sortait plus de sa chambre. D'après Ron, elle était amoureuse d'Harry. Ensuite, il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de Voldemort en deuxième année. Ils s'étaient finalement rapprochés en cinquième année, lorsque Sirius est mort ; et depuis, ils étaient simplement devenus amis. Mais là, Harry sentait en lui le souffle d'une vie nouvelle. Plus belle, avec Ginny à ses cotés, tout allait être différent. Encore fallait-il que ses parents acceptent leur relation.

Ginny sembla se rendre compte du malaise de son nouveau petit ami. Elle rompit le baiser et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais que je mourrai peut-être à l'issue de la bataille…

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue du survivant. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Ginny.

Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Je préfère être avec toi jusqu'à la fin, plutôt que de ne pas être avec toi du tout. Si c'est toi qui meurs et que Voldemort reste au pouvoir, je veux au moins pouvoir me dire que j'ai vécu heureuse un jour. Si c'est lui qui meurt, alors on aura tout l'avenir devant nous !

Elle reprit son souffle. Bien sur, elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

Et si nous mourons tous les deux… ajouta Harry.

C'est pareil ! Je veux être avec toi ! Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre MES décisions ! s'énerva la rouquine.

Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, se confondit-il en excuse.

Alors laisse-moi faire mes propres choix !

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de nouveau d'Harry et l'embrassa après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que la jeune Weasley et le survivant entretenaient une relation passionnée. Ginny était encore plus rayonnante qu'à l'accoutumée, et Harry se confondait entre inquiétude et béatitude, ce qui amusait particulièrement Hermione.

Ron, de son coté, n'était pas vraiment ravi. Il avait accepté les faits, mais était toujours réticent à l'idée de laisser sa sœur seule avec un garçon de son age. En effet, il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête des garçons. Ginny l'avait gentiment réprimander en lui rappelant qu'elle était déjà sortie avec Seamus et qu'elle était maintenant une grande fille, mais Ron l'a voyait toujours comme sa petite sœur. Molly et Arthur Weasley, quant à eux, étaient ravis. Molly bichonnait constamment les deux tourtereaux qui arrivaient maintenant au stade où il leur était plus que déplaisant de refuser qu'elle leur prépare un petit pique-nique en amoureux.

Alors que nous deux comparses discutaient dans le jardin du Terrier, Hermione fit son apparition.

Ce qu'il est horripilant ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant face à eux.

Qui ? Ron ? interrogea Ginny.

Mais oui ! Qui d'autre ? s'énerva la brunette.

Du calme, Mione, on est là pour t'aider… Tu veux que j'aille parler à Ron ? proposa Harry.

Je ne sais pas ! Il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre ! Il boude ! Comme les gosses ! Il ne grandira vraiment jamais ! pesta-t-elle encore.

Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputer aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny en tentant de masquer un éclat de rire.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Viktor, murmura Hermione.

Ah ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Comment ça "Ah!" ?

Et bien, Ron a un faible pour toi depuis un moment, confia Ginny en recevant un coup de coude dans les cotes de son petit ami.

Mais non ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ! Il aime les filles pour leur physique ! Rien d'autre !

Je crois que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face Mione ! continua Ginny. Ron est jaloux quand on parle de Viktor, il n'arrête pas de te regarder…

Et puis, tu es très belle Mione ! Tu as beaucoup changé depuis notre première année, Ron s'en est aussi rendu compte ! ajouta Harry.

Ginny le regarda, faussement jalouse, puis lui fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Je vais aller le voir Mione. Il va se calmer. Mais est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que vous parliez de tout ça entre vous ? demanda Harry.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, dit Hermione en reprenant son calme.

Ah bon… Et, est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui est l'heureux élus ? questionna Ginny.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est… enfin… Il… bafouilla-t-elle.

Accouche ! On veut savoir ! s'impatienta la rouquine.

C'est Charly.

Hein ?

Le couple ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Mon frère Charly ?

Hermione acquiesça.

Et il est au courant ? demanda son ami.

Oui, murmura encore Hermione en baissant la tête. Ça fait un an qu'on s'envoie des messages par hiboux. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois pendant les vacances. Enfin, je voulais vous le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur… A cause de la différence d'age.

Je comprends ! assura la jeune fille. Mais je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Harry se leva finalement, et annonça qu'il allait en parler à Ron avant qu'il ne se fâche et qu'il ne s'attache trop à Hermione, bien que d'après lui, le mal soit déjà fait. Il n'en voulait pas à Hermione de leur avoir caché sa liaison avec Charly, mais Ron allait sûrement en baver, et cela l'inquiétait assez.

Quand Harry revint de la chambre de Ron, il affichait un large sourire. Les deux filles lui demandèrent ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur et il répondit que Ron avait été un peu dure à consoler, mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'Hermione n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait.

Quant à ce qui est du reste de la famille rousse. Hermione et Charly décidèrent d'attendre que la guerre soit finie pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Ils étaient plutôt optimistes sur la durée de leur relation mais préféraient être surs.

Ginny et Harry rentrèrent à Poudlard main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard malicieux de certains professeurs.

Le reste… est à venir…

**voilà, encore une fois, pensez aux reviews... merki**


End file.
